


Simon to the rescue

by Aza_Loves_Fanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Triggers, sorry in advance, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aza_Loves_Fanfiction/pseuds/Aza_Loves_Fanfiction
Summary: *Trigger warning*This fic contains implied self harm and depression. It can be triggering to some. You've been warned.It was one of those nights you were left alone to your thoughts and it doesn't go too well. Simon comes to your aide.





	Simon to the rescue

Horrible thoughts plagued your mind as tears trailed slowly down your face. You sat in your bathroom all alone, feeling hopeless and stupid. You felt like a bother to those around you and you didn't know what to do.

Sobs racked your body as you tried to muffle them with your arms.

You didn't even know why you felt so bad. You were just having one of those nights. It had been a while since you felt this way and you became very overwhelmed; pressured by the thoughts, believing everything that crossed your mind.

You wiped your eyes and huffed, trying to calm yourself. _You'll be okay. You always are._

"I'm strong." your chin quivered. "I can do this."

You sniffled in an attempt to push the tears back. This only caused you to cry hard and drop your head back against your arms.

Someone knocked on the door, startling you. "Go away." you rasped, not lifting your head. You didn't even care that they had entered your room without permission, you just wanted to be left alone.

Simon was the last person you expected, so when his worried voice floated through the door, you shook your head fiercely. 

"Y/n?" he called. "Are you okay?"

_Not him. Anyone but him._

Guilt flooded your guts, pushing more tears out of your eyes. "I will be." you spoke, loud enough for him to hear.

Simon was the last person you wanted to hurt. He was your friend, your crush, and one of the only people that cared about you. Deep down, you knew it wouldn't take long for him to forget you. No matter how many times he's told you otherwise.

"You're clearly not right now, babygirl."

You cried out, wrapping your arms tighter around your face.

The doorknob jiggled, "Y/n, please... Talk to me." Simon said, sounding desperate.

"I can't." you cried. "It'll just annoy you and you won't understand."

You heard what sounded like Simon sliding down the wall, before he spoke again. "If I was annoyed, I wouldn't be sitting on your floor trying to coax you out of there."

You stayed silent, taking deep breaths to calm yourself down.

"I've been through alot of shit Y/n, you can tell me anything." he paused. "I will more than likely understand, and if I don't, I will try until I do."

_The most loyal and stable person in my life right now is him._

It wasn't like you hadn't talked to Simon about this kinda stuff before, its just this time, you broke a promise to him. You swore off self harm forever, and tonight ended that for you. You were scared to face him, afraid he'd abandon you for what you've done.

"At least come out and let me hug you." Simon pleaded. "I hate it when ya feel like this."

You sniffled as you got up, standing in front of the mirror and sink. You weren't going to let the thoughts continue. You were done; determined to feel better and not let this bring you down anymore.

You glanced down at your arm, red and angry. _He will be upset if he sees this. I'm not going to say anything unless he notices._

You kept your eyes down as you flipped the lock to the bathroom door and inched it open. Simon scrambled up, pulling you into his chest as soon as he saw you.

You don't know what came over you, but the flood gates opened again when his arms anchored you to him.

"Shhhh." Simon whispered, rubbing your back soothingly. "You're okay, you're okay."

Your hands moved around his back to clench his shirt as you sobbed into his chest. You hated crying in front of him, or anyone, but you couldn't help yourself this time. It had been pent up for too long, you needed a good cry.

Simon held you all the while, his strong embrace not faltering once. Your tears dried up after a few minutes, a migraine making your head throb.

You kept your head down as you pulled away, your arm dropping to your side to hide the evidence of earlier. "I'm sorry." your said, water brimming your eyes again, threatening to spill over.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Lets go lay down."

You nodded, walking over to one side of the bed and dropping your shorts before sliding onto the matress and under the covers, snuggling up with your back to Simon.

He silently slipped in behind you, his shirt nowhere to be found as he threw his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You sighed softly and relaxed, letting your eyes close.

Simon kissed the back of your head, letting his lips linger, "I'll always be here for you, Y/n." he whispered.

You pushed closer against him, grabbing his hand that dangled over your waist and threading your fingers through his.

You both fell asleep like that, not daring to let eachother go.

~~

When you woke up the next morning, Simon was in your small kitchen, cooking eggs.

His back flexed as he stirred what was in the pan, causing your gaze to linger on him. You watched as he took out two plates, and carried them to the table before his eyes flickered over to you.

"Good morning sleepyhead." he smiled, setting down the kitchenware.

"What time is it?" you asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

"A little past 10." he replied, scooping eggs onto the plates. "Come eat. You need it."

You stretched as you stood, not even bothering with pants; your shirt was long enough to cover you.

You walked over and took a seat, letting your injured arm rest in your lap as simon sat down across from you. Silence fell over you both for a moment before he spoke.

"What got you so upset last night?" he asked.

You swallowed thickly. "I uh..."

With your collar suddenly tight, you pulled it away from your throat. "Alot of things." you replied, dragging your fork through the eggs.

You pulled your legs into your chair, indian style out of habit, before pushing your plate away. "Thank you for the food. Sorry I don't have much of an appetite this mornin."

"'S alright." Simon cleared this throat, shaking his head. "I, uh," he paused. "...noticed something when I got up and... I want to talk about it."

Your stomach sank.

"I know last night was rough." tears brimmed your eyes as Simon looked at you. "I don't blame you for breaking your promise." he said, grabbing the hand that wasn't in your lap and caressing it with both of his.

"I only ask that you come to me first. Okay?"

You nodded. That was the least you could do for the one person in this world that meant the most to you. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. C'mere." he coaxed you, releasing your hand and standing.

You stood too, walking into his embrace. "I got you." Simon whispered against your hair, soothing you. 

You sighed comfortably. "I'm glad you're here."

His fingertips pressed against your chin so he could lift your face and meet your eyes.

"Me too." he said, glancing down at your lips.

Your face felt hot when his eyes trailed back to yours. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Your voice was too weak for words so you nodded.

Simon's eyes fluttered close as he moved forward. His lips met yours, soft and quick. Your eyes stayed closed as his hand moved to cup your cheek and he kissed you again, longer this time.

You fisted the front of his shirt, pecking his lips again when he pulled away.

Simon hummed. "You're so adorable."

You blushed and pushed your face into his chest to hide your embarrassment. "Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset when I wrote this. Figured I'd post it in case anyone looks for something to comfort them when nobody else can.


End file.
